This invention relates to a device for controlling the handling of data read out of a data-recording medium, such as a drum, disk or tape.
With an electronic computer, data processing is carried out by reading out record datas each formed of a plurality of word datas from said data-recording medium to detect a required record data and further drawing out a specified word data from said required record data. In this case, a main memory such as a drum, disk, or tape stores a series of only effective record datas in the form of the so-called variable word length for efficient utilization of the recording space of said main memory. Record datas are read out in succession from the main memory to be processed. In this case, detection is made of a specified keyword used as a clue in searching for the respective record datas thus read out. A required record data is selected by judging the contents of said keywords. Further, a word data needed for the succeeding arithmetic processing is drawn out of the selected record data to be transferred to an arithmetic processing device. Before record datas read out of the main memory are processed by said arithmetic processing device, it is necessary to select a specified record data and read out a required word data therefrom. Where, with the prior art device, record datas are stored in the main memory in the form of variable word length, then a troublesome process has to be applied in searching for a given specified word data and the reading of said word data has also to be effected through a considerably complicated process, eventually rendering said searching operation extremely time-consuming.